Everything's changed
by Tallstar07
Summary: Brightheart is killed by a shadowclan warrior, grief striken Cloudtail swears revenge against the cat who did it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or it's characters-they belong strickly to Erin Hunter, not me, I wish I owned them, that would be cool!

"You have always been good to me," Brightheart rasped, stuggling for breath. "And you always saw the real me, when every else just saw this scar on my face."

Cloudtail nuzzled closer to her. "Shh...save your voice," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "What i'm saying now, has to be sayed, before I join starclan."

"Starclan!" He spat. "You are not gonna die." He licked her affectionately between her ears.

She surpressed a purr. "I'll always love you."

"Cinderpelt can get you some herbs..."

She silenced him by putting her tail across his mouth. "No herbs will cure me," She said.

"You can't leave me," he choked on his words as he was trying to express how he felt. "The clan needs you-I need you." He whispered.

"I know, but you will be fine. Time will heal," she said.

He shook his head. "No, Brightheart. Time will not heal a broken heart." He wailed like a lonely kit.

"I will never forget you," she promised. Then she closed her eyes for the last time, her breathing slowed and then finally stilled forever.

Cinderpelt gave her one sniff, then turned to face Cloudtail. "I'm sorry, she's gone." She said, her head bowed in grief. "I did everything I could."

Cloudtail couldn't speak, his eyes fixed on his mate's motionless body. His eyes clouded with grief.

"I'm sorry," Cinderpelt repeated, walking away to check the other cats.

Cloudtail's blue eyes flashed with anger at the cat who did this. They would pay dearly! Right now, he just wanted to stay beside Brightheart's body. The gentle breeze ruffled his fur, as the sound of fighting cats died away.

*This is all I can think of to write right now. Maybe, just maybe I will add a new chapter sometime. Please if you got any ideas for one of the next chapters, please put it in a comment, I'm trying to write a sad story, but I'm not very good, so Read and Review please*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2 is up! I hope you all like it!

Cloudtail pressed his nose into his mate's fur, Dustpelt and Firestar carried her back to the camp where she could get ready for her trip to Starclan. Now she was in the clearing of the camp, cats were coming around saying their last goodbyes.

A few hours ago, the Shadowclan cats had been trespassing, that's when the battle started. Rowanclaw a shadowclan warrior had killed Brightheart, and he would soon die too!

Cloudtail quickly snapped back into reality. _Why did starclan have to take you away? _Cloudtail wondered, then he growled at the word starclan. He started thinking about before the battle when he was sharing tongues with Brightheart outside the warriors den. He shook his head to clear it. The night breeze was chilly as it lightly blew. "I will always love you," he whispered to Brightheart. As he sat beside her body, the wind grew chillier. He layed beside her, his fur brushing her cold fur. He must have dozed off, cause when he opened his eyes, it was nearly dawn. It would be close to the time when the elders would take her off to bury her. He licked her cold still fur.

"You should get some sleep now," Cinderpelt urged, limping up behind him.

He staggered to his feet, his legs were stiff from sitting with Brightheart all night. He stretched, then walked towards the warriors den, as soon as he saw the elders take Brightheart's body away for burial, he watched them untill they were out of sight. Once in the warriors den, he layed his head on his paws, then closed his eyes. He felt lonely laying here without Brightheart beside him. His eyes filled with grief, and he just layed there staring off into the distance.

Cinderpelt walked into the warriors den behind him, holding a squirrel in her jaws, then she dropped it in front of him. "You need to eat this," She said, in a whisper.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

She sighed, then lied down beside him. "You need to eat something, Brightheart would want you too. So do it for her,"

He once again shook his head. "I can't eat." He mumbled.

She stood, then sighed again. "If only there was a herb to cure a broken heart," She said, giving him a lick, then she walked away.

Cloudtail watched her leave, then he continued stareing off into the distance, wishing he could feel Brightheart's fur brush up against his, that would comfort him, but he knew he would never again feel that. "I will never forget you, Brightheart," he whispered. "You will always be beautiful to me." He sighed. _Never again will I feel your fur against mine, never again will we share tongues. Never again will I hear you purr. Never again will we sleep side by side in the warriors den, nor will we hunt together. _His heart ached as he finally dozed off to sleep.

*This is the next segment, I hope you like it, Please Read and Review, thanks*


	3. Chapter 3

Cloudtail woke up, the sun was way above the horizon. He dragged himself to his paws, his legs felt stiff, as he made his way out of the warriors den. Cats were sharing tongues, all except him. Brightheart should still be here, he walked towards the gorse tunnel, looked back at the camp once more, then headed out into the forest, he needed to be alone. Rowanclaw was still alive, over the border celebrating with his beloved clan. Cloudtail snorted at that thought. Brightheart should still be alive and yes, Rowanclaw should be dead now. He closed his eyes tightly shut, then opened them again. "Brightheart, I miss you." He whispered to no one in particular.

Then fur brushed against his. "You okay?" Sorreltail asked.

"I will be." He answered, his voice was husky.

"It's okay, Brightheart still lives on." She said, nuzzeling against him.

He nodded. "You're right, in a way. But I will never see her face again, we will never share tongues together again, nor will we ever sleep together side by side, with her fur brushed against mine." He looked at his paws.

Sorreltail thought about what he said. "Well, maybe you won't for a while." She thought a second, then remembered that he didn't believe in starclan. "Well, you still have cherished memories," she said.

"True, but I can't share tongues with a memory," he tried to purr at the little joke he made, but he couldn't.

Sorreltail couldn't think of anything else to say that might ease the white warrior's pain. "Well I'll leave you to your thoughts then," she sighed, walking off.

He nodded, watching her leave. Then he went back to thinking. _If only things were different, if only I got to Brightheart, before he did! Then he would be dead, and she wouldn't be. _He thought to himself as he walked sulkily on. He smelt the scent of a mouse nearby, but he didn't feel like hunting. He just wanted to go back to the way things were before, but he knew that would never happen. He felt a bit surge of anger as he made his way towards the Shadowclan border. _That mangy ball of fur will pay dearly for this, _he vowed, his walk turning into a run.

*If I can, the next chapter will be a battle chapt, but i ain't good with action so it might not be any good, i guess we'll see. Anyways, please read and review, thanks. *


End file.
